Hearing devices provide sound for the wearer. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. Hearing aids provide amplification to compensate for hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to their ear canals. Damage to outer hair cells in a patient's cochlea results in loss of frequency resolution in the patient's auditory perception. As this condition develops, it becomes difficult for the patient to distinguish target sound, such as speech, from environmental noise. Simple amplification does not address such difficulty. Thus, there is a need to help such a patient in listening to target sounds, such as speech, in a noisy environment.